Rey sin trono
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash. El dolor lo llevará a recordar que es un Rey Sin Trono


_TITULO:_**REY SIN TRONO**

_Libro_**: Lord of the Ring**

_Pairings_**: ******

_Category__: _**Slash,  Angs.**

_Raiting_**: PG-13, G.**

_Disclaimer__: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de  Lord of the Ring, pertenecen a ****John Ronald Reuel Tolkien ****y**** respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo__: _**Después de Return of the king**

_Lugar_**: ****Mirkwood.******

_FEEDBACK_**:             ****katrinna_le_fay@yahoo.com.mx       **

**katrinna_le_fay@hotmail.com**     **shania_xs@hotmail.com**

_Dedicado_**:  A "ti".    **

**Pensamientos de Legolas.**

Han pasado diez o quince años, ya no recuerdo y no es porque me esté volviendo viejo, simplemente que dejé de contar los minutos, los segundos, las horas que pasé en la extrema soledad.

Años de mirar el horizonte, de mirar languidecer la tarde, de mirar mi alrededor solitario y marchito, igual que mi viejo arco de guerra.

Han pasado tantos años, un suspiro para mi, dirás. Más no para mi corazón.

Hoy volveré a verte y no es porque yo lo haya decidido.

Vendrás a visitar el recuerdo, a recuperar la añoranza desvanecida. A mostrarle al fruto de tú amor, el reino que alguna vez te vio resurgir de entre los mortales, para balangloriarte de proezas y místicas promesas.

Y yo espero sentado, añorando que las centurias acumuladas en mi vida, sean lo suficientemente sensatas como para concederme la gracia de no mirarte a la cara y gritar y llorar y maldecir a mi suerte por volver a verte.

No sé que decir, ni siquiera sé que reacción proferir ante ti. Solo se que perenne cual árbol sabio permaneceré y si me es posible, no estar a tú lado jamás.

Contaré hasta tres 

_Y sin respiro alguno, iré por ti_

_Tras los átomos de polvo_

_Y aire puro_

_Estás tú._

Mi corazón tiembla, mi alma llora y la sangre resucita para verterse en mi larga condena.

Estas ahí, ante mí, reverenciando al que tú crees rey.

Y yo, tonto inmortal, te devuelvo el maldito protocolo. ¿A caso no vez que mi cuerpo aun carga con tú ausencia?, ¿Con la soledad?.

No, no lo sabes y no se si odiarte o amarte más.

-Hola. Me dices en un ronco murmullo y me pierdo entre la posibilidad de abrazarte o matarte en un susurro.

_Ya no puedo más,_

_ se muere así mi fe,_

_Y yo también._

-Maldito el minuto en el que haz llegado.

Si, te has quedado callado ante mis palabras.

¿Qué esperabas?, ¿a caso una bienvenida digna de tu porte?.

La tienes, pero no esperes más. Porque no soy capaz de mirarte a los ojos sin profesarte amor puro, cuando desesperanza e ira llenan mis sentidos.

_Y perdóname_

_Si te hablo un poco fuerte_

_Es que yo hablo así,_

_Yo hablo así._

Si, lo admito, me duele en el alma tú desconcierto.

Tus rasgos maduros, viriles, hermosos, se han guardado la herida que mi indiferencia te ha causado.

-¿Por qué?. Preguntas, cuando en un momento de retrazo nos han dejado solos.

-¿Por qué me mentiste.

Es todo lo que respondo, para después desvanecerme en las sombras, igual que el viento.

Él me dijo que me amaría, que veneraría mis pasos y mi persona. Juró que volvería por mí, que "la" haría desaparecer de su vida y que jamás me abandonaría.

Maldita mentira, una y mil veces maldita.

¿Por qué los mortales son mentira vendida?

¿Por qué juró amarme cuando no lo cumpliría?.

-No debiste abrir, lo que jamás cerrarías. Digo a la nada, mientras mi cuerpo se desliza por la frialdad del piso.

Y es que aun recuerdo sus besos dulces, su voz penetrante, su cuerpo jadeante susurrándome amores.

Aun me queman sus caricias, su tacto hilarante, el mañana añorante y las promesas errantes.

Juro que aun escucho su voz gimiendo mi nombre, jurándome un lecho y noches sin freno.

Y yo, inmortal embelesado, caí preso de su encanto, de sus promesas, de su cuerpo que me poseía con entrega desmedida.

Y vuelvo a llorar igual que un niño, porque cuando su retorno al trono fue requerido, él la eligió a ella. Dulce y fiel princesa de blanca hermosura y pureza desmedida.

Él la besó frente a mi, con toda la desesperanza que se utiliza con el ser amado.

Y las personas te aplaudieron. El sabio mago sentenció tú suerte, los medianos evocaron cantares magistrales y tú sonreíste y te olvidaste de que minutos antes era a mi a quien mirabas hipnotizado.

Me vestí en ceda y jazmín, en corona de plata y joyas para ti.

Quería gustarte, quería que me miraras en todo mi esplendor, como el príncipe y no el guerrero que en mil y un día te siguió sin recelo.

Pero tonto, ciego, demasiado lento fui para comprender, que tú en realidad habías buscado en mí un consuelo. Que me miraste con deseo solo por libramiento y que prometiste hermosura a mi vida sin pensar en la elfa abnegada que esperaba por ti, mientras tú peleabas con el alma encendida y el corazón valeroso de un montaraz.

-¿Legolas?.

Mi padre me llama. Ha notado mi descortesía.

-¿Si?. Pregunto, tratando de cubrir el dolor.

-Necesitamos hablar. El rey mortal quiere verte. Dice, cuando mira que no voy a abrirle.

-No deseo hablarle. Respondo, ahogando un sollozo.

-No seas infantil. Dice mi padre, parece enfadado. Y es que tiene motivos para estarlo.

Ofendí a su mortal invitado. Le hablé frío y distante, pero sobre todo, desairé al descendiente de Gondor. Le negué el capricho de mirarme lanzar flechas sobre el nivel del mar.

-Mi padre dice que es un excelente arquero. Por favor, muéstreme. Pidió el niño.

Jamás le he negado nada a un inocente; pero a él si.

Y es que sus ojos me recuerdan a él. Su faz y melena son la imagen de él. Pero sus labios son de su madre, al igual que manos y elegante porte.

¿Cómo mostrarle al fruto de un amor que no es el mío, las habilidades que su padre seriamente me ha venerado?.

No, no puedo hacerlo y simplemente dejé al heredero con el ansia deshecha de ver al legendario arquero.

-Legolas. Vuelve a llamar mi padre y yo me acurruco en la piedra en forma fetal.

Ya no quiero recordarle, ya no quiero cerrar mis ojos y mirarle. Ya no quiero respirar el mismo aire.

Solo y decepcionado he estado por mil años, otros mil en soledad no me dañaran.

Mi cuerpo está desahuciado y es que nada más mirarle, el corazón a bombeado más de lo necesario.

-Te amo. Dice mi cuerpo pero mi mente sabe que debe olvidar el pasado.

Quiero gritarle mil cosa: Reclamaciones, palabras manchadas de sangre. El odio y el amor que surcan mi armonía.

-Él te cree rey. Grita mi padre en un vano intento por liberar mi opresión.

Porque bien sabe mi amado padre, como dominar mi orgullo. Si "él" me cree rey, yo debo fungir como tal, para no denigrar a mi gente ante Su majestad.

-Dile que no lo soy y jamás lo seré. Grito con rabia, pues yo, que me pasé los años contemplando su vida desde la sombra, él jamás lo hizo con la mía. Dejándome en el olvido, igual que ese día en su boda, cuando dio el "si" sin mirar mi derrota.

-Díselo tú entonces. Ofrece mi padre como tregua, pues tenía contemplada una alianza entre pueblos.- Cuéntale que no has querido ser Rey como la ley lo dicta. Cuéntale que lo sigues amando con locura desmedida y que su presencia te hiere, por el pasado inconcluso y tormentoso que ocasionó.

Termina y cuan sabio mi padre es.

Sonrío con ironía. Tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, gritarle y simplemente una sola estrofa quiero yo confiarle.

_Yo, solo te contaré_

_Que soy un rey sin trono,_

_Llorando tú retorno_

_Como llora el mar ya sin nosotros._

Y mi mente vuela al "quizás", pues si fuera yo soberano, tal vez podría obligarle a revelarme sus secretos de estado, o solo y tal vez aquella verdad que jamás se atrevió a relatarme.

_Yo si fuera un rey por horas_

_Te compraría una historia_

_Y algunos mares del mundo_

Y te enamoraría en un segundo.

Tan solo en un segundo 

Enamorarlo sutilmente. Lo haría si fuera yo un Rey poderoso, mas eso no es posible. No mientras mi ser entero se encierre en el fuego del dolor.

Me levanto, tomo mi capa y salto por la ventana. Igual que un ladrón, que un fugitivo, que un exiliado atrevido a regresar a tierras errada.

Camino por las calles, pensando en mi condena, en mi pena. Mirando mis lágrimas verterse sobre la tela ya empapada de mi camisa.

_A donde voy ahora_

_Con pinta de infeliz, y lo soy_

_Me iré a nuestro bar y brindaré por ti_

_Y por mi, aunque no estés._

Y bebo con la esperanza de tú regreso, de tú compasión.

Bebo imbécilmente por algo irreal, por algo que jamás sucederá.

Bebo para olvidar.

-Antes no bebías. ¿Cómo puede cambiar una persona?.

-Soy un elfo, maldita sea. No un persona. Grito, propiciando miradas de enfado y desconcierto.

-Con mucha más razón no comprendo como un ser tan estupendo, vierte sus lágrimas sobre el consuelo ajeno.

Y lo miro con violencia. Él no sabe nada de mi, nada. Mientras yo lo sé todo sobre él y la vida.

-No haz cambiado. Me sigues embelesando igual que hace diez años. Me dice, mirando dentro de mis ojos.

-No digas tonterías. Reacciono antes de perderme en su pasional mirada.

-Tan orgulloso como siempre. En verdad no has cambiado Legolas.

Pronuncia con sensualidad, riendo con despreocupado carisma, igual que en antaño, cuando compartíamos caricias y proezas.

-No. He cambiado Aragorn. Pronuncio con firmeza, olvidando que él ahora es alteza.

-No parece. Sigues tan hermoso como siempre, en cambio yo soy diferente. Suspira, apartándote un poco de mi.

y por vez primera me pregunto el como me encontraste. El como terminamos los dos sentados en una vieja taberna. Yo bebiendo como un tonto y tu mirándome sin comprensión.

-Fuiste descortés con nosotros. Dices, con voz profundamente herida.- Mi hijo tenía ganas de conocer al valeroso arquero que me acompañó en batalla.

-Lastima. Mala suerte. Digo, sonriendo de manea despectiva.

-Él no tiene la culpa. Dices, amenazando mi conducta.

-Y yo tampoco. Respondo y se acerca lo inevitable.

Suspiras hondo y me miras en silencio, mientras yo lucho por no lanzarme sobre ti y golpearte o besarte, siendo esta ocasión la más interesante.

-Lo siento. Dices, implorando perdón.- No sabía lo que hacía.

Y rompiste mi corazón, si es que aun existe algo por romper.

-Te juré cosas que jamás pensé en cumplir. Te poseí por desolación, desesperación y desconcierto. No creí que me creyeras. Tenía desesperación. Continuas hablando con esa ansiedad propia de ti.- Arwen era mi prometida. Ella me dio su inmortal vida y yo...lo lamento tanto amigo mío, no quise provocarte tanto sufrimiento. Finalizas mirando mi rostro que se encuentra analizando.

Siempre pensé en perdonarte y darte un lugar a mi lado.

Más, jamás pensé que la verdad que mis ciegos ojos se negaban a ver, aparecería.

-¿Legolas?. Dime algo. Pronuncias al ver que no hablo.

Y es que no se si reír o llorar. Si saltar o suicidarme al escuchar tus palabras repetirse en mi cabeza.

-Legolas. Llamas, colocando una mano en mi hombro, la cual yo retiro con suma delicadeza.

-Estás invitado a mi coronación. Digo, mirándole a los ojos como él no se imaginó.- No te esperaba y sinceramente no quiero hacerlo. Por años he agonizado en vida, sin decir ni una palabra al respecto. Tragándome el dolor que jamás debí haber conocido.

-Me iré esta noche. Pronuncias sin siquiera defenderte.

Sabes que estoy en mi derecho de exigir y reclamar. Pues ahora te enteras que no he tomado el trono por culpa de tú recuerdo y de la tristeza que dejaste en una promesa.

-No, quédate. Quédate y se testigo de mi ceremonia. Sonrío con sinceridad, disipando el odio y la ira, quedando solo la verdad.- Quédate a contemplar que soy un Rey sin Trono , trazado con el peor de los recuerdos y sentimientos. Que tenga buena noche majestad. 

Y me marcho, deshecho, si, pero con la estúpida idea de ser Rey por unas horas y no comprar amor o enamorarlo, sino obtener un trono hecho de madera, que el tiempo roerá con penas.

No es venganza, es simple verdad, pues yo solo le conté que soy un rey sin trono, que llora por su retorno.

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

Es mi primer Lord of the ring y me salió Angs.

Inspirado en mi propia vida, y para aquellos que algún día han sufrido una mentira.

Nos vemos en la próxima. 

La canción en letras cursivas es REY SIN TRONO 

(II MARE NEL TRAMONTO) de sus respectivos autores.****

****


End file.
